operation:secret
by blueskymagrent
Summary: kowalski has kept many things to himself but he has one big secret that could end the entire world. kateline is my oc. rated t for later chapters.title has changed
1. the beinging

B: hey I'm new to writing for penguins but here goes nothing.

_**The secret**_

Kowalski was in his lab when suddenly the door slammed open by private, skipper, Rico, and Marlene. The door opening caused Kowalski to jump and drop the laser gun he was holding.

When it made contacted to the ground it let loose a laser beam. The others at the door run as fast as they could to avoid the laser completely forgetting about Kowalski. Kowalski tried to run but suddenly the ray hit.

The pain was unbearably. Then suddenly Kowalski split into two different forms. One Kowalski got up and went out the widow. The other one lay still on the floor… back with skipper and them.

They heard a scream came from the base. They completely forgot about Kowalski. They went back to the lab and found Kowalski lying on the floor. They carefully lifted him out of the lab and into his bed.

Later they were discussing what might be wrong with him. The door opened and Kowalski was standing with a big smile on his face. "Hi everyone" he said. Skipper and the others looked up.

"Isn't today wonderful, oh the joy" he started to sing the joy song. "Kowalski are you sure you're alright" asked private. "I'm super right, completely awesome stuck" he started giggling like a girl.

"Hehehe… by the by I'm not Kowalski."What" everyone said. "My name is kateline and I'm Kowalski's sister". Everyone was shocked Kowalski had a sister and a dumb one.

Kateline took her black and white hat off having long beautiful brown hair fall down. Everyone was amazed she was so beautiful.

B: I think I made some of you confused didn't I. don't worry all will be explained later.

Sam: I bet some say why we picked kateline as Kowalski's sister.

Danny: because kateline is close to Kowalski.


	2. thoughts

B: this is happening the same time as when skipper and them found kateline

**Chapter two "decisions"**

**Kowalski pov**

I had to get out of the lab as fast as i could before they asked about kateline. Never before did I think that my ray gun would give up my biggest secret. Oh well at least I see that she isn't as smart as she use to be.

I hated it when she was so smart. She used to be in mafia. Use drugs and drink overdoses.

She was the biggest thief, liar, cheater, and mischievous girl in the entire world.

Well at least her evil plan won't work unless she has me. Oh yeah to recap to she works for Dr. Hades.

That big black shark that lives in Antarctica. He always had strange plans.

Not to mention those furry little wilder beasts worked for him. Dr. Hades is also a dentist as you can see why I am so afraid of him.

Anyway i will solve the problem in the morning. i Find a brown tree and rest on top of it's long thick branch.

B: this whole chapter is what Kowalski thinks of the situation.

Danny: and explains who the bad guy is.

Sam: yeah Dr. Hades

G: we also concluded that kateline is Kowalski's twin evil sister.

B: yeah and what the big secret almost is It's not done yet.


	3. pov's

B: third chapter here now.

G: yep this one is longer than the others.

B: I do not own penguins of Madagascar.

Chapter three: the true meaning

Kateline's pov

I finally got through to those idiots. Although the small British one is the easiest.

Now just to find my bother in this dump. I can't believe they actually fell for my cute looks.

I always get everywhere with them. Wow he owns this huge lab.

I may not like him but man he's a great decorator. What a lovely design.

Hmm I wonder where he is anyway.

**Kowalski's pov**

Let's see day one of avoiding my sister, so far so good.

I hope no one in the zoo see's me. "Hey Kowalski". Darn so close. "What are you doing in a tree" asked Marlene.

"Shhh… Marlene I'm hiding". "Is this one of skipper's drills again" she asked. Seriously does she always think that?

"No Marlene it's much worse". "How is it worse Kowalski" she asked. "Well my evil twin sister is manipulating my team" I replied.

"evil twin sister" she asked questionly. "Yeah born same day but she's the opposite". "Oh" she said.

"Look Marlene please keep this a secret from everyone" I asked. "You mean you being here and about your sister being evil" she asked.

"yes exactly" I said.

**Skipper's pov**

Something just isn't right about that new recruit.

It just doesn't add up like some of my questions. Where the heck did Kowalski go?

Who is his sister really? Who are his parents? And where are they now.

**Private's pov**

That new girl umm kateline that's it. She is exciting. She tells great stories about her and Kowalski's past.

But whenever we ask who their mother and father are… she kind of freaks out.

I think I secretly like her [like her like her].

She's so pretty with her long brown hair and her crystal ocean deep eyes.

**Rico's pov**

The new girl is kind of cute. I better get her before private does. I've seen the way private looks at her.

B: so we revealed his sister is indeed evil.

Danny: Marlene is the only one who knows where Kowalski is.

Sam: and we went over what the other penguins think of her.


	4. kateline on a date and captured

B: chapter four is up.

Chapter four: kateline on a date and captured.

_Somewhere in Georgia._

"Hmm... everything is going as planned". I walkie talkie buzzes in. "kateline how much more time do you need to get him" a black shark says into the blue walkie talkie. "I'm working on it sir" a girly voice says over the walkie talkie. "good do not delay time" the shark said." Yes sir Dr. Hades". The shark known as Dr. Hades puts the walkie talkie down.

**Kateline pov**

Sometimes I wonder if I could ever stop taking orders from my dad. It's not like he's my boss. I was walking the ladder the HQ when I saw private standing with a weird smile on his face. "Hey private" I said. Normally I wouldn't tell anyone this but private is kind of cute. "Hi" he said in a nervous voice. "So kateline I was wondering would you maybe umm go out with me" private said. Oh my god I can't believe this is happening he's actually asking me out. What do I do hmm well dad always tells me I can't go out with anyone until I'm 30 [which I might add I'm 27]. Maybe I will to piss my dad off. "Sure private" I said. "Yes" I heard him shout happily. By the way people I may be evil but I'm still a girl. I decided to talk to Marlene about this. I went up the ladder and onto the platform going for Marlene's.

**At Marlene's**

"Marlene" I called into the cave. I heard a crash and the sound of someone talking. "Who's there" I hear a voice say. "It's me kateline" I said to the black cave. "be there in a minute" I heard her say. "Kateline why are you here" she asked. "I came for some advice" I said. When I said that I saw her bring a paw to her face wiping away sweat. "Marlene why are you sweating" I asked. "What I'm not sweating" she says. She's not telling me something that's it. "What are you not telling me Marlene" I said. "I don't have anything to say" she said now getting nervous. She's lying it must be something important… wait important that's it she knows where Kowalski is. Hmm now how to get her to tell I got I make her think I already know. "Marlene you don't need to give me the innocent looks I already know where Kowalski is so don't act" I said snickering lightly. "You already know he's in the park" she shouted. "No but thanks for telling me Marlene" I snicker and leave the habit in a dash towards the park.

**In the park**

Alright Kowalski I know you're here. I hear a loud thud and several branches breaking. Ah-ha I found you. I run over to the sound and sure-enough he's there. "Kowalski you sneaky dog think you can get away from me". "Kateline uhhhh…". "No need to say anything big brother" I say. I get a net looking device from my bag [note I always carry my bag] and use the net attached to it. Hmm… one person down another to go.

B: cliffhanger.

Danny: let's review. So we know that private going out with kateline but can he handle the truth.

Sam: Marlene did a bad thing telling kateline where Kowalski was.

G: what was that net thing for?

B: and lastly who is the other person kateline is taking with her.

Danny: and that was reviewing and question to be answered in the next chapter.


	5. the second victim

B: operation secret is back people.

Danny: yea now to answer those questions.

Chapter five: the second victim.

**Kowalski pov**

I wake up to see I am in a glowing blue ball. "Where am I" I ask. "Hello Kowalski" a dark sinister voice says. "Dad is that you" I ask. "I'm so glad you remember me" a black shark says. "Yeah I can't forget" I answer. "Well you're probably wandering what you're in right now" he says. "Yeah" I say.

"Well that's a circular transporter system" he says. "You mean like a cage" I say. "Yeah pretty much" he says. "As soon as your sister gets back I will have completed my project" he says. "What plan" I ask. "Well I have to wait for your sister before I can tell you" he says. "Where is she" I ask. "She's on a date and then has to get your team to come here" he says. "Who would date her" I ask. "Funny you should say that, she's dating that naive penguin on your team" he says.

"Private and it's not my team" I say. "That doesn't matter now to silence you" he says. He presses a red button and it sends a electric shock through me. I fall to the bottom of the machine. He laughs and says "night night little solider" and I drift off to darkness.

**At the penguins headquarters…**

**Nobody's pov**

Kateline was telling them that she got them a trip to Georgia. "Oh cool" private said. "Yeah, yeah" rico said. "Alright where are we going in Georgia" skipper asked. "To penoplna [made up city]" she said. "Alright let's go boys" skipper says. "Can I come to" Marlene asks. "Sure Marlene" kateline says.

**In penoplna…**

They arrived in Georgia and went to penoplna. They entered a strange abandoned building that was once named crusher ink. They go into a room with a fireplace and a large dining table. There were candles on the table and pictures on the fireplace. Then there was laughter. And the floor gave out. They fell for three seconds until they ended up in a metal cage. "Hello there skipper and team" a black shark says to them. "Who are you" skipper says. "Why skipper you know my crew but not me" he says. "Who's your crew" skipper asks.

"Skipper my crew is dr. blowhole and I'm someone you can't hurt" he stats. "Someone I can't hurt that's impossible" skipper says. "Is that true, well skipper my name is Dr. Hades" he says. "Now do me a favor look around this room and see why you can't hurt me" he says. Everyone looks around the room. They see many papers lying around the room. There were two machines they see a yellow one with red dots all over. Then there was a blue one with green strips across its body. Then they finally see a cage with white painted on it. And inside that cage they see Kowalski. "What the why is Kowalski here" skipper says. "Oh I knew I shouldn't have told her" Marlene stats. "Told who" private asks Marlene. "Private I don't know how to tell you this" Marlene says. "I do" Dr. Hades says. He opens the cage and pulls out kateline. "So how's my little girl doing" he asks kateline. "Never better" she said and they saw her look down like she was disappointed.

Dr. Hades went over to Kowalski's prison. "Wake up all ready" he said as he kicked the cage. Kowalski woke up a second after Dr. Hades kicked it.

B: what will Dr. Hades do to Kowalski?

Danny: we haven't really posted in a long time so thanks for reading.


	6. mysteries

B: welcome back to operation secret. I haven't had a clue how to make another chapter to this, so don't blame me if it's bad.

Chapter six

**Kowalski's pov**

I wake up slowly to find myself in a cage. I look around the room to see that my friends were in a cage as well. Oh dear I said under my breath. "Good to see you awake" I heard someone say above me. I look up to see a black dolphin with red eyes. Dr. Hades or as I know him the boss of blowhole.

"Dr. Hades" I said coldly. "Now is that anyway to talk to your father" he said. "Yes" I answered smugly. He gave me an angry look. He went over to his set of buttons. He then messed with buttons here and there. I think it was red, green, blue, yellow, gold, blue again, and purple. Then my cage made a buzzing sound.

I look up to see nuclear power sources above my cage. They powered up and then shocked my cage. It burned like fire. As I screamed in pain; I saw my friends wake up to it. Then the pain stopped. I fell flat on my face. My dad just laughed. "y-you think that will make m-me tell you" I told him a bit shaken from the pain. "No but I hoped you would crack before I kicked it into high" he replied as he went into another room.

B: chapter six is ended. I hope to update this story at least next week. What does Dr. Hades want Kowalski to tell him?


End file.
